The Family Gift
by xxEmilyDxx
Summary: After a raid in her home land which left 16 year old Kiley of Valencia orphaned, Kiley has to go live with her cousins Elsa and Anna in Arendelle. Kiley is learning she has special gift that she will have to control and keep a secret. Sorry bad at summarys
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfiction.**

**Summary:** Because of a raid in her home land that left Kiley of Valencia an orphan she is going to live with her cousins Queen Elsa and princess Anna in Arendelle and will she be able to unlock and control her gift.

* * *

Click clack, click clack, click clack, was all I could hear.I slowly opened my eyes, to see trees blurring past me. I looked around in the small compartment I was currently sitting in, it was covered in velvet material and plush pillows. A carriage, I was sitting in a carriage. Wait, why was she sitting in a carriage? I tried remember everything I could.

All I could remember was being mad at my mother then a loud noise and my father telling me to get under the bed, a man with dirty blond hair pulling me into the throne room, blood there was blood everywhere. I saw my mother and father laying on the ground, dead. I remember the all the grief and anger, then water started to pour through the doorway into the throne room, nothing but water. The last image I saw was a giant wave and being underwater, then nothing.

"your highness, are you alright? We are here." Snapped me out of my thoughts.

"yes, I am quite alright. Where are we exactly?" I asked as I got out of the carriage.

"We are in Arendelle, miss." replied the woman.

Oh yes, thats right I will be living in Arendelle with my cousins for a while. Their mother was sisters with my mother. I havent seen my cousins in a long time. When I looked up, there was a magnificent view, the castle was beautiful. Elsa and Anna were standing next to the door, Anna had orange hair with blue eyes and had freckles, she looked very happy and energetic, Elsa was pale and had light blond hair almost white hair with topaz eyes and looked more sophisticated. Yep, they haven't changed at all. I slowly walked up to the platform of which both of them stood, feeling a little nervous about meeting them again, but before I could say anything Anna had me in a hug. "ah," "oh, sorry" Anna said. I just had a smile on my face and said "good to see you to, Anna." I gave Elsa hug to and all three of us went inside.

They lead me down a few hallways to a big door which I suspected to be my bedroom. Anna opened the door and I walked inside and it was beautiful, the ceiling was like 15 feet high with blue and purple wall paper and the kingdom symbol carved into the crown molding and the four post bed had green drapes it was gorgeous. "this is amazing" I said out loud. Elsa and Anna both had smiles on their faces. Elsa was then called away for some Queen business and Anna helped me unpack.

I came across an old picture of my parents and I. I remember when it was painted, I didn't want to stay still so the painter got angry and threw paint everywhere, that was a funny memory. I then remembered the image of them on the ground dead and I started to cry. Anna instantly took notice and put her arm around me and said "It's ok, I know what you must be feeling right now, but it will get better Kiley, I promise." We sat there for a while and when I started to feel better we went down to the dining hall for supper. They served roast beef and mashed potatoes. mmmm.

* * *

After supper I went back to my room, While I was laying in my bed I started to think about my parents and what they would be doing now and what they would be saying to me. I couldn't hold it in anymore and tears started to rush down. All I could think about was the night everything happened and how she acted towards her parents. The last thing I remember before I fell asleep is the last thing I said to my mother.

I Hate You.

* * *

**Please Review**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for Reading**

* * *

_ugh,I am so mad. My mother told me I couldn't go down to the ocean, because she thought it was unlady like. This was the last straw, her mother always tells me she can't do this or I couldn't do that because it was a bad image for a princess of Valencia, but you know what I am done with this princess stuff. I mean I don't even want to be a princess. My mother always says its my duty and responsibility to become Queen someday, but I dread that day to come. I walked over to the window and felt the breeze and smell the ocean air coming thru, The water always seems to calm my nerves for some reason. A loud noise yanked me out of my thoughts. Next thing I know my father is bursting through my door and telling to get under my bed and stay quiet, then he was gone._

_Everything was going by so fast, all I could hear was clinging of metal and screams, I didn't even notice my hands shaking. Then all the screaming and clinking metal stopped, the only sound I could hear was the sound of shoes squeaking against the wood of the castle. whoom, the door to her bedroom now opened, all she could see were a pair of feet standing in the doorway. My body started to shake and my breathing became rapid, I put my hand over my mouth to keep quiet. The man walked around my room, looking for something. The boots started to come near the bed, then they disappeared out of view._

* * *

_After a few minutes I thought it was safe enough to come from under my bed. I slowly creeped from under my bed, and everything seemed to be clear_

" _Hello, darling," a man's voice said behind me. I slowly turned around to see a man staring at me, he had dirty blond hair, blue eyes and looked to be in his late twenties. He grabbed my arm tightly and I winced in pain._

"_what is your name?" the man asked_

"_K- Kiley" I stuttered out _

" _and how old are you Kiley?" _

"_16" I replied shakily _

"_Well than, looks like we have a long time ahead of us, so we should get going." _

_Wait, what! Was he going to take her with him, no this was not happening to her. He lead her out of her bedroom down the stairs and to the throne room. She was about to puke to what she saw, there was blood and bodies everywhere, There were 20 other men, probably the rest of his army I thought. The man walked over to a man who had black hair and brown eyes, and whispered something in his ear. The black haired man's eyes widened and walked up to me. He then turned to all the other men and shouted "It looks like we have the princess here!" the other men just laughed. _

_I ignored his comment and started to look through the sea of dead bodies until I came upon a body wearing my father's uniform and a woman next to him. My veins went cold, no, no, no they can't be dead I thought over and over in my head. The man with black hair noticed I was looking and shouted "ah, look she found the bodies of her dead parents" then turned to me " they gave a good fight to protect you, but not good enough." Tears started to run down my face " aww, look the girl is crying." the man with black hair said with all the other men laughing. _

_All I could feel was grief and anger, I could hear their laughing but it all sounded far away and all I could see was red. Then all of a sudden I felt water around my feet, I looked to find were the source is coming from. A giant wave burst through the door of the throne room, it took up everything in its path, I close my eyes ,WOOSH. _

_I opened my eyes just to see everything floating around me, what is going on shouldn't I be dead? How am I breathing? I start to swim through all the furniture and bodies to the surface, I start to look for a way out. I spot a window, now all I need is something to break it. I spot a chair next to the window , I take it and throw it as hard as I can at the window. The glass goes shattering, I am careful climbing out the window so I don't cut myself. I climb to the ledge and over the small wall to the top of the castle. I run down the stair and out to the courtyard. _

* * *

I jump into a sitting position in my bed. I am in cold sweat and breathing heavy, it was just a nightmare I thought_, _but it wasn't I know it wasn't. Anna comes rushing in and asks if I am alright, I tell her it was just a bad dream, but she doesn't believe me.

"I know what you were really dreaming about." she says

"It's always the same nightmare." I state

"I know that it doesn't look like things will get better, but trust me there will be a time when you can feel happy again."

"I hope it will come soon" I breath out

Anna gives me a sad look then says "well in the mean time we can clean up these puddles in here, huh don't know how that happened someone must have spilled something." Thats when I realized there were puddles of water all around my bedroom. What is going on with me, I ask myself.

* * *

**suggestions on what you think should happen. Please review**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for Reading**

* * *

After a morning of cleaning up puddles, Anna told me she wanted me to meet someone, I guess he is the Arendell Ice Master and Deliverer, is that even a real thing? We start heading into town until I see a blond, muscular man with a reindeer by his side. "Kristoff!" Anna says while waving her arms in the air. Kristoff turned around and I got a better view of him he had blond hair with brown eyes and light freckles. He seems slim, muscular and fair.

"Hi, Anna" he replies

"Kiley this is Kristoff, and Kristoff this is my cousin Kiley." Anna says

"Hi, its nice to meet you I hear a lot about you" I say to him , but not without emphasizing the lot

Anna starts to blush and Kristoff just has a smirk on his face.

"well isn't that right" he says cheekily towards Anna

"it is" Anna flirts back, but then notices everyone watching and quickly then says

"oh yes and this is Sven" she says while pointing to the reindeer.

Then there was another voice coming from behind Sven.

"Wait, Anna don't forget about me" said a snow man running out from behind Sven

"oh, I didn't see you there Olaf." Anna replied

"ahhh" I screamed

"oh yeah I forgot to tell you about Olaf" Anna said

"How is it talking? Is it alive?" I ask in disbelief

"It isnt a it, his name is Olaf" Anna says

"Hold on I think a new introduction is in a order, Hi my name is Olaf and I like Warm Hugs" Olaf said

"Its nice to meet your Olaf" I reply

Our conversation gets cut off early to hearing someone walking towards us. Elsa started to laugh I guess the look I had on my face when I meet Olaf was funny.

"Ok, wait how is it even possible for him to be alive?" I ask

Elsa, Anna and Kristoff give each other looks

"is anybody going to tell me?" I ask

"We will tell you, just not right here, I will show you back at the palace." Elsa says

* * *

Once we are back in the palace the three of them lead me to the ballroom. Elsa started to explain to me that she has the gift to control and conjure up snow and ice and thats how Olaf is alive.

"I don't believe this" I say quietly " then how does Anna not have the gift?" I say louder

They tell me not everyone in the family has the gift.

"well now that you told me this do some snow magic." I tell excitedly

Elsa just chuckles and she starts to conjure up a snow ball and throws it up in the air, the snowball explodes into snow. I guess I had the same expression I did when I met Olaf because all three of them broke out into laughter. Elsa then made the floor ice by stomping her foot on the ground.

After having a fun time playing in the snow I went back up to my room. I was laying in my bed and thinking about this "gift" that runs in the family. Maybe that is what the reasons for all the water stuff, but wouldn't I have noticed before if I had any powers, no, this water stuff has to be just a coincidence, but how _could_ it be? It is impossible that the wave could have happened or how I could have survived the wave at all. All this information going through my head I needed some rest. I closed my eyes and let sleep take me away.

* * *

I awoke up the same way I have for the past 2 weeks, heavy breathing and in cold sweat. This dream no nightmare or memory whatever it is killing me. I need to get my head on straight. I look out the window it must be around dawn because she could see a little light. Might as well get up. I go down to the kitchen to get a glass of water to clear my head. I look out the window in the kitchen and I can see the river next to the castle.

I decide I should go down to the river to clear my head. When I get there the sun is starting to come up and sheds its light over the whole kingdom. Watching the orange light reflect off the water was a beautiful sight. I go to the edge of the water and put my bare feet in, feeling the cool water rushing on my feet made me feel like I was home, the only place where I could feel like I could do anything. I take in a deep breath and smell the sea breeze.

* * *

**Please Review**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for Reading**

* * *

While I was walking I decided to try to test these powers again. I put my hand out and concentrate at the water. Then all of a sudden a column of water came blasting out of the water, which knocked me off my feet. I went underwater, but surprisingly I wasn't choking. I sit up in the river just looking at my hands in wonder. I get out of the water just to see I wasn't soaking wet, I was dry as a bone, It didn't even look like I was even wet. This is amazing, then I start to look around to see if anyone saw what just happened, no one, everyone is probably still asleep.

Should I tell anyone about this? I thought in my head. I remember how Elsa didn't want to tell me she had powers in town. Maybe I shouldn't tell anyone about this right now, but maybe Elsa will be able to help me, I think I can control it right now, nothing really bad has happened yet? right I asked myself. Then I noticed the sun was up now fully, I must have been talking to myself for a while. Then she heard foot prints coming up behind her, I turned around to see Elsa looking at me.

* * *

"how long have you been out here?" She asked

"I dont really know time seemed to slip away from me." I said

"what were you doing out here?" she questioned

Wait, did she see what happened, no she couldn't have.

"umm, I just need time to think by myself." I reply nervously

"ah, it is a great place to think, whats on your mind you seem kind of troubled." Elsa asked

"just all of this my parents dead, and you having powers." I sigh

She had a look of sadness on her face " things will get better" she said.

"that is the same thing Anna said before" I laugh out

"well then she has good advice and should listen to her." Elsa smiled back

"did you always known you had these powers?" I asked her

"yes, I knew I had these powers for a long time." She says sadly

"Do you wish you could be human?" This question got her attention

"Some of the time yes, The gift can be a curse as much as a gift." She answers

We were silent for a little bit just looking out at the river. Until Anna came up and plopped down next me and asks why we were out here and to know if we wanted to get food. We all got up and went to the dining hall.

* * *

After breakfast I said I wanted to go exploring in town for the day as an excuse to go to the library to find out more about these gifts. While I was walking in town I ran into Kristoff, Sven and Olaf, we talked for a while and I went on my way to the library. I finally reached the library, I went in and asked the man about any books about sorcery and special gifts. I only found one book which was about a fairytale about the gifted gene gets passed down in the family and the people who have these gifts can gain immense powers, but can also be the persons undoing. The book did say something about why only one sibling might get the gift and the other didn't, but the page seemed to be missing, it looks like it was ripped right out of the book. I then realized it was getting late and that I should head back to the palace.

While I was walking back to the castle someone grabbed my arm and dragged me into an alley between two shops. I couldn't see the persons face, but I knew it was man. He put a knife to my throat and said to give him all of my money. I told him I didn't have any money on me, he said I was lying and told me to give him the money. He held the knife closer to my throat. I close to tears, but I didn't want to look weak. Then I felt something wet land on my face, I looked up and saw it was starting to rain. The man then started to shout now to give him money. I tried to concentrate on the rain. Slowly his shouting started to get farther away until all of a sudden I didn't feel the pressure of the knife to my throat. I looked down to see the man unconscious on the ground soaking wet.

I started to run as fast as I can back to the castle. When I got back to the castle Elsa and Anna both had worried looks on their faces. "Are you ok?" they said simultaneously. I said I was fine, but then Anna gasped and said I was bleeding. I went up to touch my throat and it stung a little bit, when I took it away it was covered in a crimson liquid, blood. I told them about the man who tried to mugged me and just said someone saved me to cover up what really happened. Both Elsa and Anna both wanted to go after the man who mugged me, but I said he got what he deserved and don't worry about it. I went up to the bath chamber to clean up and get ready for bed. After getting cleaned up I went to bed and thought about everything, not wanting to relive the nightmare over again, but my eyelids started to get heavier and heavier until the darkness took me.

* * *

**Please Review**


End file.
